Magic Weaver
by Distant Soul
Summary: Shonen ai. I won't post the pairing, you'll just have to read!! S/??? haha. A hidden relationship gets found out at the end of the ficlet, 1st person POV.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, of course! If I did, I would own all the Seto-chan plushies and all the Blue-Eyes White dragon cards etc and Dir en grey and X Japan would do the music!! ^^;;;  
****  
Magic weaver  
How do you weave your magic  
The way you do?  
****  
  
"Seto?" I ask into the darkness. You had asked me via a note in class to meet you in the park tonight at our tree, our tree, the place where this crazy affair had first started. Sure, we both did not have significant others at the time, but having to hide this, relationship, from friends makes it seem like one at times.   
  
There I go again, on one of my many inward rants. I do not know why I do this, for you would never dream of cheating on me, to you, that is the sin of all sins. I have poured my heart and soul out to you, only to find you have gone through the same as I and I guess in this, we have found solace in each other. I call out your name again, this time looking around the trunk of the tree, only to find your strong arms circle around my waist and drawing me against you.  
  
"Did you think I was not going to show?" To others, it would seem like a question, but I know you better than that. It's your way of showing that you never would do the mentioned. You are funny that way, always acting so cold and distant, yet when you allow others near your heart, you really are not like that at all.  
  
So I play along with the charade, leaning into your embrace as your back slides down the trunk. We do not get this kind of contact often, and God help the person that breaks my time with you, even if it is Mokuba. "Of course not." I let my head rest on your chest and I hear your heart beating, tempting me to fall asleep against your chest. I always said you were comfortable, but you never do believe me.  
  
****  
Magic weaver  
How did you weave your magic  
To catch my eye?  
****  
  
You do not talk for a while, so I guess you are just enjoying the fresh air since you have been in your office all day. Soon your fingers start to absently play with my hair and your other rests on my leg. "Yugi and the others haven't said anything."  
  
Again, not a question. I laugh softly into your black shirt that I swear is silk. "Nope. They don't really have a reason to be suspicious, except for that note you sent today." I think for a little and then curse softly, causing your hand to grip my leg. "I think I accidentally left it at the Game Shop!"  
  
I hear a rumble in your chest and sigh, I always did like your laugh, and am grateful that I am able to hear it. "I don't care if they find out. The only thing that matters to me is you." I do not look up, although I can feel you smiling.  
  
Suddenly, an evil thought comes to mind. "Seto, you talk too much." I snuggle closer to you, just happy we have this time together. I was surprised the second later, you had captured my lips in yours, kissing me gently. I never would have guessed the great Seto Kaiba could ever possibly be this gentle. A small sound emerges from my throat as your hand moves higher and inward up my leg. I do nothing to stop you, but you do not go any further, seeing how we're in a public place, even though it is nighttime.  
  
****  
I don't know  
How you did it  
And I don't care  
So just weave your magic  
How ever you please  
Just as long as   
It brings me your way  
****  
  
A bush around five feet from us rustles, which is odd since there is no breeze tonight. You break the kiss, not only for air, but maybe you had also heard the suspicious sound. "Come out now." You demand, but no one emerges. Your arms pull me closer to you, and I all too happily oblige. "We're leaving."  
  
I blink a couple of times. We're leaving? We're leaving? This is a new concept to me. Although we had been 'together' for approximately four months, I had never gone anywhere with you, let alone this late at night. But you get up quickly and leave with your hand in mine, making a heavy blush settle in on my face.  
  
We get into your limousine, which I see that you had driven yourself t o meet me, despite the oddity it must have been for you to tell your usual chauffeur that you would be driving yourself. As you drive to who knows where, I take your free hand in mine. It makes me happy that we're actually going somewhere together, not just some staged random happening. Much to my surprise, you take your hand away from mine and pull on my shoulder and my head lands in your lap, which makes you smile down at me briefly before looking back to the road. I soon fall asleep, hearing only the sound of the engine and my own heartbeat.  
  
I kind of like this change of character, you aren't acting like the usual cold Seto Kaiba that I see at school. I mean, for God's sake, you smiled at me and you're taking me somewhere. Not soon after I fell asleep, you actually wake me up, not just standing up and letting my head hit the seat, but you gently shake me.  
  
"Hey, we're here." Good God. We're at your house. Aren't you worried about what Mokuba would think? I mean, come on, you never let yourself be seen with me, or any of Yugi's friends for that matter.  
  
****  
Magic weaver  
You've cast some sort of  
Evil spell on me  
****  
  
"What if…" I start, but you silence me with your lips against mine. That's fine with me, I'd like nothing more than to be with you. You break the kiss slowly, which tortures me, I love it when you kiss me, but not when you end it.  
  
"Doesn't matter, besides, he should be asleep by now. You'll sleep with me tonight." He saw the shocked expression on my face and smiled. You smiled again, damn, you look so sexy when you do that. "Besides, didn't you say your day was going to be intolerable tonight?"  
  
True, you do truly think of everything. I hug you tightly in thanks as we both walk towards the door to your house. As you open the door, there's Mokuba, playing PlayStation on your big screen TV. He hears the door open and shut and bounds off the couch and glomps you happily, not even noticing me.  
  
Seeing how your brother is occupied at the moment, you motion for me to go up the stairs to your room, so I do not get caught being here. I do as told, but upon getting to the top floor I get lost among the many rooms. Luckily, there is one door with gold lettering "S K." I laugh to myself.  
  
"Find something funny?" You had come up behind me. I shrugged as I opened the door and took in the room. It wasn't anything I would have thought he would decorate his room like. Sure, it was blue and white and had multiple Blue-Eyes White Dragon statues around it, but other than that, it's relatively simple. You had walked over to the chest of drawers and threw a pair of pajamas at me that was silk? I had to silently remind myself that you were a multi-billionaire.  
  
****  
Magic Weaver  
What did you do?  
I can't get you outta my head  
****  
  
You were already in bed after I changed and I awkwardly got in beside you. You laughed softly at my hesitance, but stopped when I sent a glare at you. "I'm not going to bite you." You said with a gleam in your eyes. You took me in your arms and for a moment I thought, but then you kissed my forehead and closed your eyes.   
  
Okay that was really stupid of me. I was thinking that you brought me here just so you could take me, but really all we're doing is sleeping. This is nice. I rested my head on your chest and soon later your heartbeat lulled me to sleep.  
  
****  
I don't know  
How you did it  
And I don't care  
So weave your magic  
How ever you please  
Just as long as it  
Brings me your way  
****  
  
When I awaken, I find you're no longer here, but there is a note in your place. I had an unexpected meeting at ten o'clock today, but Mokuba is not at home, he's at a friend's house. I have alerted the servants that you are here and will make you breakfast for you if you wish. Look in my nightstand, there's a cell phone for you. I might call later. ~Seto  
  
How nice, he left me a note to tell me where he was. Curious, I looked in the nightstand drawer to find a cellphone with an irritating cover. "I'm gonna pound him." It took me a while, but I drug myself out of bed and got some breakfast from downstairs.  
  
Curses! I almost forgot that Yugi and I were going to go to Honda's house today to talk about a possible road trip to Tokyo. I raced out the door, thanking the chefs for the good food as I went. I arrived at Yugi's house barely in time, and when he answered the door, he was curious as to why I was out of breath.  
  
"I had to run all the way from home." I lied. "Dad wasn't too happy with me this morning."  
  
You smiled weakly as your shut the door. "I know your secret."  
  
My eyes didn't widen as they would have before I got involved with Seto, instead they betrayed nothing. "What do you mean?" I asked quizzically. "You know I have nothing to hide."  
  
Yugi looked downward awkwardly as he held up a folded piece of paper. "I um, found this yesterday in the Game Shop. Normally I wouldn't read them, but since it had your name on it and Seto Kaiba's I figured I should, just in case you might get in some sort of trouble."  
  
My whole world was falling apart internally, but I kept it to myself. How was Seto going to react to this? I could not bear to loose him now. "Oh."  
  
"I didn't mean to read it, really I didn't" You explained. "But your reactions just now only verify it, normally you would have denied everything and make a loud commotion about it. All of us were curious about your change in character over the past four months and this piece of paper verifies it."  
  
My self-control was loosing its power and soon I would be on the floor crying. "So you probably hate me now." I stepped backwards. I tried to keep the tears back, but one escaped and when Yugi saw it, he gasped. "I can't help it that I love him! There you happy? I love him, and he loves me all right? Didn't think it would ever happen either. Didn't even think of him that way until the teacher forced us to study together in the park…" Another one escaped.   
  
****  
Magic weaver  
Don't you ever  
Break your spell…  
****  
  
"Don't cry," you smiled weakly. "You're not the only one who's scared. I'm sure that somewhere deep within him, Seto is worried about you, but I can tell you this, he is probably just waiting until you are comfortable with it enough not keep it a secret."  
  
I was about to answer, but the cell rang and I answered it. Yugi saw the phone cover and smiled. "Hello?"  
  
"It's Seto." You hear my sniffing and are instantly worried. "What's wrong? Has your dad done something?"  
  
"No, Yugi found out…"  
  
You don't say anything for long painful seconds. I truly thought you were mad, and would break up with me, but you did something entirely the opposite. "No matter what happens, I will always love you Jounouchi."  
  
****  
Magic weaver  
How do you weave your magic  
The way you do?  
****  
Review, ongeai?? ^^;;;; 


End file.
